Red Star
by Dousova
Summary: Tya Zhirova, a revengeful Russian young woman crashes in the Capitol Wasteland to bring her resent towards the Enclave to and end. Along her path, she will change the face of D.C, leaving her footprints in History. (Rated M for Language, Sex & Violence) Tya might be counted as a LW, although she does not come from a vault. With Harkness & Charon.
1. Chapter 1 : Freighter Woman

**Chapter 1 : Freighter Woman**

_Red Star Theme song : Red Star – The Birthday Massacre_

Note : When sentences are in _Italic_, it is that the character is talking in another language, Tya, when talking in _Italic_, speaks in Russian for example. Feedback is most welcome! Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

It was bitter autumn evening, amongst the foggy Anacostia, a wrecked plane slowly drowned in the abyss. As the steel carcass sank in the river, a fit female silhouette emerged. Her blonde hair flew across the sunset as she rose from the crash. A soft sigh was to be heard. With her tough arms, she escaped from the rusty restraint keeping her captive amongst the flames.

Harkness, as ever stood calmly in the Rivet city market, scrutinizing each being roaming being. That day he was someplace else. His mind was maundering amongst imperceptible thoughts. Harkness was bored. Of all his being, he felt like every single day is just a waste, but at the same time, he was proud of his accomplishments and the order he fights for in Rivet City. "What a noble cause compared to the Vault Doc working on the purifier for clean free water." He said to himself ironically. Maybe it isn't so bad, being a hero is a great weight on one's shoulders. A security officer approached him. Promptly, he escaped from his mind-ramble.

"Sir, We're done examining the old plane that crashed, we pulled it out from the water and everything but the pilot obviously survived." Announces the security officer mechanically.

To which Harkness answered swiftly : "No Pilot or corpse on the plane?"

"No, it vanished, the cabin was open though, and no emergency measures were deployed during the accident, we checked. Also, if there was a dead body we'd know it by now."

Harkness paused for a second and replied with a slight sigh.

"You should find that pilot, he might want his plane back."

The Security officer suddenly crossed his arms and looked away for a short second.

"Easier to say than actually do sir."

After noticing the exasperated look on Harkness' face, the security guard tried to make up for what he just said.

"However, we got these sort of messages on the boat's emergency frequency or whatever in a very weird accent. To be honest sir, the accent was quirky."

"What kind of accent?" Wondered Harkness.

"Uh, like very foreign for sure, like, the "r"s were pronounced so weirdly we could barely understand a fucking thing. It was not American for sure."

"Bring me to the plane" Ordered the tough head of security standing determined and with plenty of questions to be answered.

The two were standing on the deck, the security officer tried to warm up his hands as Harkness stood proudly in the bitter nuclear autumn wind. The members of the Tech were examining the machinery closely for any clue of its origin. Harkness approached it and scrutinized the plane. An unfamiliar alphabet was tagged to the steel in a deep erased yellow. Harkness did not only recognize the letters, but he also saw the hammer and the sickle standing out on the scratched fallen flying machine. He turned around to the security officer and with an assured voice he answered to the questioning.

"It's Russian."

The security officer stared speechless and confused, gently and slowly pulling his head back as if to look from afar. His brown gaze doesn't meet his superior's one as he is troubled and intrigued by the large foreign mechanical engine.

"Russian?"

Harkness brought light to his subordinate's questioning as he tried to meet his look behind the confusion.

"The USSR, a Soviet, it's a country not far from Alaska, it was incredibly powerful before the war. However, they did not interfere in the war. America and the USSR were actually allies."

The security officer raised his eyebrows as he finally looked at his superior in the eye.

"Sounds pretty exotic if you ask me!"

"Do you happen to know Dukov?" Asked Harkness empathetically.

"Yeah I do."

"Well, he is Russian, so if we want to find this pilot, he will be easy to spot. They kind of stand out."

* * *

The blonde youth woke up in a bed down in the Rivet city clinic. Her green eyes suddenly opened up widely to a strong white light. She raised her arm after a sore groan to hide from the dazzle. In her mother tongue, she whisperd softly.

_"Where am I?"_

Doctor Preston was sitting concentrated to his desk paying attention to medical files of his patients. As he heard the nearly inaudible whine he turned around promptly facing the young lady.

"Ah! You're finally awake!"

_"Who the fuck are you? What is this place?" She responded in panic suddenly sitting up in the bed and scanning the room._

"Hey! Calm down you're in America!"

_"America..?"_ As she sighed with contempt. _"I made it."_

"Yes, do you speak English?"

The woman tilted her head and answered in English with a tough Russian accent.

"_Yeah,_ I do a bit, but I understand your talking."

"Good, can you tell me your name?"

"Tya… Tya Zhirova."

"Very good Tya, nice to meet you I'm Doctor Preston, we are in Rivet City in Washington D.C, now tell me, how are you feeling?"

Tya gesticulated to express pain by simulating something hitting her head.

"Like, head… Ow!"

Preston gently dropped his head while processing, he lifted his asian brown gaze through his white locks.

"A Headache?"

"Yes! That is it."

"Well, do you remember anything? Like how you got here?"

Tya turned her head to its natural position and looked down to the dirty drapes covering her convalescent body.

"The flight, The Enclave, Raven Rock, Raven Rock!"

Preston stared at her with uncertainty. He did not understand what she meant, but he genuinely wanted to help her out.

"I need to… get to… Raven Rock Doc."

"Raven Rock?!" Threw the Doctor stunned. "Look at me Tya," He continued, raising his fore finger firmly with authority bending over to her. "Do not go there. It's really dangerous."

Tya shrugged staring at the Doctor with raised eyebrows and wide blunt eyes.

"What the shit? I'll be fine."

The Russian woman stood up without any difficulty as fully recovered from her coma. She rubbed off some dirt on her tibia and grabbed her clothes and personal belongings lying on the side of the bed.

"Where is my plane now?"

"Tya, you have been out for two days, do you really think I could be a fool and let you run off like that?"

"Listen Doc, I have mission to finish. I'm sorry. Thank you, I must go now. I cannot wait longer."

* * *

The Security chief pondered at Gary's Galley. He stuck his hand into his thin short dirt-coloured hair. His celestial eyes were glued to the counter, he exhaled tired. Suddenly, he heard a loud slam from the stairwell. He noticed Tya's strong figure, her nose was a fade between straight and curvy, but it wasn't imposing as her silhouette. She carried this determination and a whole world on her shoulders, and her story was carved in her cheekbones, as deep as she probably was. Her straight knotty Venetian blonde hair stroked her back from side to side, as her lost emerald gaze searched for an escape she longed for. She didn't look like the kind of person to mess with, although she was quite muscular, it was only due to her skinny flesh, sunken and drowned by hunger that became a daily habit. As he observed more closely, he recognized the hammer and the sickle tattooed to her right shoulder. She was the Russian pilot, and she seemed like someone who could fly you away to the seventh heaven. She skipped down the stairs like the wind, looking around her probably for an exit.

Her confused look was appealing to Harkness. It was cute. But he quickly guessed that she wasn't the kind of "cute" girl, but more of the kind of woman to break his spine if he was to make a move. As she went past him, her long black duster resting on her left forearm, he got down from his chair and called her. She turned around with the same expression and He casually walked up to her.

"You don't seem to be a local, what's your name?"

Tya squinted with a cold frown.

"Fuck off."

She turned around again and walked back to the stairwell hesitantly, with her shiny black AK-47 strapped to her back. Harkness stood incredulous. Not only it was disrespectful to use such an offensive tone of voice towards a representative of authority, but he wasn't even able to react as she glued him to the ground with terror. Her accent was exotic, she was the Russian pilot. The Soviet determination with motorcycle glasses screwed to her head, slightly on her sideway-brushed fringe.

* * *

Tya got up to the top deck, on the roof of the great ship were old cadavers of planes, hers enthroned the middle of the airstrip. The light was gorgeous, the sun's rays pierced the veil of the violet clouds. She skipped to her beloved machine. As she fiddled with the front propeller, she murmured to herself.

"Dukov."

The heavy metal door where she came from suddenly opened. He was there for the second time, she didn't like people following her. She remained neutral though, and just stood there waiting for him to approach.

"So you're the pilot from the plane right?"

"Yes, why?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"I just figured you were Russian, your accent, the fact you weren't here before this thing landed on our airstrip and plus the Cyrillic alphabet on it… I mean come on."

"So? Something wrong with plane?"

Harkness approached the plane next to Tya, who was staring insistently at him, he gently stroked the burnt and scratched metal.

"You might want to get it fixed."

"No shit!" Shouted Tya, suddenly dropping her arms to her hips impatiently.

Harkness looked at her deep in the eye, there was a moment of silence before he turned back to the plane.

"I can get the tech up for it."

Tya tilted her head confused, nostrils pulled up by her grimace.

He turned back at her, with a empathic smile and eyebrows raised. Explaining himself instantly.

"The Technicians. Working on it."

Tya shrugged and lifted her head up to her plane.

"No need."

"Yeah but-"

"I'm big girl, I can fix it" She said cutting him off suddenly out of dignity.

Harkness did the impressed mimic and slightly shook his head up and down.

"It will take a few days…" She continued looking at him with a gently confused and embarrassed face, looking up with hesitation, "… weeks?"

They both giggled, maybe she isn't as frigid as she proved to be like. Her smile was warm, and it's been a while since he last saw straight white teeth revealing themselves to the wasteland. She really did have a gorgeous smile.

She straightened up and quietly smiled at the sky, and as she closed her mouth she frowned.

"When it will fly again, I will get mission done, and avenge USSR."


	2. Chapter 2 : Раз, два, три!

Chapter 2 : Раз, два, три! (One, two three!)

_Note : I sometimes add music to listen to at the same time, it's highly recommended you listen to them! They manage to give this great atmosphere don't they? Thank you again for reading!_

_Another note to say I know a communist might be quite touchy to some of you, as a parenthesis, Tya is NOT a fanatic communist, but more raised like that._

* * *

_"When it will fly again, I will get mission done, and avenge USSR."_

To a freezing splash to her face, and a huge shiver rushing down her fragile spine. Tya woke up suddenly, and screamed out of terror and surprise. As she painfully opened her eyes and inhaled the mustiness of air, she recognized the uniform of the woman standing in front of her. It was an Enclave officer. For how long has she been here? She barely recalls what happened, just harmful fragments of memory of torture and torment. She felt drowsy still, her nose dived to her chest, as her body was floating in an invisible prison of Enclave Technology.

"Time for your shower you Commie!" Yelled the officer, that sounded like a big hammer banging on Tya's skull.

She yelled in the shower, the water was ice, stinging her everywhere and slicing her skin like razor blades. She was attached, and fidgeting as they tried to keep her calm. Her dignity was slashed down, crushed because of Enclave madness to avenge America from a country that had no responsibility in the war, but had to suffer the consequences. Rage was urging to blow, but there was nothing she could actually do. They were insane, and as her skinny body was done getting stabbed by the arctic projectiles, they finally left her out of the never-ending chastisement.

**( Music : Animus Vox – The Glitch Mob )**

Now, she was lying in a white room. Like an insane, or maybe she was? That's what she thought for the least. The Russian slowly blinked, and got up. She walked over to a mirror, the only decoration in the dazzling bright room. She looked exhausted, dark circles carved her eyes menacingly. She was already quite emaciated before, but there it went, even worse, her lips were dry and her eyes sour. She didn't recognize herself, even if she deeply knew that… They changed her. She became some sort of machine she guessed, but her humanity was gone. As a proof, she slightly turned her head to her right, a strip of hair was shaved off, and enthroning the bare skin, a big hole with two small linear ones in her skull. _"How can I be still alive?" _She questioned. _"Who am I now? Some sort of monster? I want to see Harkness again. I have been a dick honestly when he was empathic and compassionate towards me. I'm so worthless." _

She closed her eyes trying to catch the last pieces of serenity in her. She heard a distant whistle. After a few seconds of thinking and blankness, she frowned, staring at herself again. "_Yes, this is me now. I might be a monster now, but that will get me out of here, and I'll get back to Rivet City."_

The door suddenly opens, an Enclave member comes in with a plate of foot. She grabs one of the knives with speed and stabs the innocent in the eye, leaving him screaming with agony and fall to the ground. She stared at the quivering body for a second, and left her cell. She ran in the corridors, she stopped by one of the empty halls and sees a sword lying on the table. A distant male voice near her cell exclaimed.

"She escaped! Alert! She escaped!"

The alarm moaned through the corridors. That won't stop her one bit. She was the monster the others must fear now. No time for pity, compassion or other worthless feelings. She grabbed the sword and skipped along the corridors. An Enclave soldier came out from the corner further away.

"Stop right where you are Soviet Trash!" Screamed the officer in panic aiming at her.

She smirked as she carried on, everything was slowing down: The soldier is about to shoot, as he did so, time slowed down, and in the blink of an eye, Tya dodged the shot. She carried on skipping ahead, coming up to him, and in a swift swing, she sliced the only weak point of a Tesla armour: The neck. His head flew in the air and she started running. She was on the second floor, and as she has a quick glance at the map in front of her, she ran on. _"I'm in 2B, and I need to get to 1C". _She thought. As she arrived to 2A after a long run, she drifted into an ambush. There were five Enclave soldiers, all steady, and out of the blue, a sixty year-old man walked into the circle. Autumn. Tya stood still, as he slowly walked up to her, hands angularly up in the air, like a predator.

"Well, well, well, look at that, If it isn't our most beautiful creation!"

Tya shivered for a second than spat on the floor and lifted her sword. Around her, all the guns clicked as she did so. An atmosphere of panic and anticipation rose into the air like a plague.

"I am not creation _you fucking bitch_."

Lucky thing the last thing she said wasn't in English, speaking a foreign language still had its advantages.

"You are a super-human, super agility, speed, strength… You have it all! A common Human with enhanced abilities thanks to science. Thank you for giving your body to science, **Red Star**." Smiled Autumn arrogantly.

Tya's anger rose, she frowned again menacingly, and the pressure in the room was to its paroxysm.

"I. Did. Not. choose."

The lights exploded, and sharp noises blazed around the hall, so did desperate yells, swarming metallically. As the lights were back on, Tya was gone, so were the five soldiers' souls, drenched in warm blood, dismembered, disfigured and unrecognizable. Autumn analysed the room. On the floor, something was written in blood. The hesitant crimson letters where there to show a message from the blonde avenger : "You last." Autumn flinched, she disappeared, he lost one of the Enclave's creations that would be able to make them win against the brotherhood, and he-conquer the wasteland. She was the first human, or even living being to react so positively to the FEV virus. She had no physical changes growing like super mutants did, no matter how she was exposed. "Her DNA merged outstandingly with the virus, adapting to it, taking the best out of it." What a shame, he thought, indeed, finding her with her new abilities will be more complicated now obviously. He sharply turned around, his long coat floating with the spin, he was going to find her, whatever it took. He was headed towards the Vertibird hangar, better off starting now.

Tya ran again looking behind her every now and then. "What the fuck just happened?" She desperately thought, shit, she turned into some kind of gut-thirsty kamikaze. This time she had her chance though, as she made her way through the tortuous dull maze of Raven Rock, Tya wasn't without a plan. Her long hair swiftly embraced her back and shoulders, and as she saw a room to her right, she took the initiative to blow up the whole place. Bingo. All the circuits were here. Even better: There was her stuff. She grabbed it all, without actually changing her white robe, and stuffed it in a big army bag. Now it was time for the fiddling, a specialty where she came from. She remembered playing with wires in the metro in Moscow in her young years. That was Fifteen years ago.

She just went up some stairs again, there she was, in 1C, the exit. In the corridor, a few soldiers and robots remained, but no big deal for a wrathful dissent. Quickly, with no sound but the reaping of her sword, they were gone. She was full of blood, with bruises on the left side of her mouth from the oppressor's punches. Her job here was done. She walked out the immense heavy door, and arrived into the barren wasteland she started to miss.

**( Music : Introduction – Jean-Pierre Taïeb (The Divide) )**

The skyline was incredibly dull, as if the radioactive dust was still falling, it was nearly night time. Night time was the time were the monsters came out in the wasteland, usually way worse ones than the ones in the daylight. The sharp horizon lied under the stiff glaze of the faraway stars. She wiped her mouth to get rid of the blood. Oh, it was maybe time to move away. She fearlessly moved on, and within twenty seconds, a vertibird got out from the base, then others followed. They didn't seem to spot her though, the vertibirds raced through the sky like a swarm of wasps. She continued to walk, and grabbed her dear AK-47. Within seconds, a big explosion occurred behind her. Her skills didn't get rusty apparently, she grinned. The deflagration detonated a multiple times, spiting balls of fire around the zone. Tya frankly didn't give a shit, she just walked through the furnace determinedly. Her bare feet on the dead ground, she just walked, like a vengeful angel, she accomplished at part of her vengeance, and yet, she was far from done. When the pressure came down after the explosion, she started to stagger, exhausted, now, it was time to get back to rivet city.

**(End of song)**

* * *

It was closing time, finally. Harkness was still active though, he got up pretty late today. Although he wondered : _"Where did Tya go?"_ They have met a bit more than a month ago, and she disappeared a bit more than three weeks now. What happened? He knew Raven Rock was far away, but still. Wait. Maybe something happened to her there? And what if? He shook his head. _"She'd find a solution, she can handle herself."_ He remembered the first time they actually had a proper conversation, on the top deck, she was cold at first, but in the end it wasn't much of a deal. They had a drink together at Gary's Galley, and she told stories that amazed him. He didn't know that China also attacked Russia. She told him that the enclave came out of nowhere in the USSR, ruining Moscow and taking everything the city barely still had. As Harkness talked, she listened to him attentively, and he liked that genuine interest in her eyes.

He did miss, her, she stayed around Rivet City until her plane was fixed, in the end, she just walked to Raven Rock out of impatience. It's a two day hike, but after thinking, from Moscow to D.C isn't exactly a short ride either. He started to lock the Market door.

Suddenly, the interphone shrilled.

"The Rivet City Market is closed, please turn around and come back at 8am." Said Harkness, willing to have some "me-time".

As Harkness was about to hang up, he heard a heavy feminine panting from the intercom. Concerned, he listened a bit.

"Please… Open." Replied the voice, with the foreign accent

**( Music : Butterfly (Ft Mimi Page) – Bassnectar )**

As Harkness recognized the voice, he slowly opened the tough door, pushing it a bit as it got a bit rusty. He grunted, that door is getting quite defective. He walked on, feeling a soft breeze embracing his pale face. He walked over to the edge, speechless. On the other side, she was standing there, squinting in the moonlight, her hair defying gravity and waving in the breeze with her short white hospital robe. Her clothe was full of blood, so were her limbs and face. Silence settled in as they both just glared at each other. Harkness was incredibly surprised. Tya though, just stood still the whole world on her shoulders as always. Her eyes were glowing, and she was smirking. He did not look insane, she just looked victorious. Slowly, she lifted her head up, revealing a gently curved throat. The curves of her faces were just so fascinating. Harkness was intrigued by this woman. As fascinating as she was, he started to doubt her a bit. After all, whatever she did in Raven Rock, it was nasty. Harkness never met such a woman. She surely wasn't a dumb ass, she actually sounded pretty smart if it wasn't for the language barrier when she tried to communicate with other people in English. But it was only in a matter of weeks. He sincerely wanted to get into her head, and explore. He wanted to know what kind of dark secret was lying in the precipices of her soul.

Tya wasn't roaming in her thoughts like Harkness did. She only recalled what Autumn called her: The Red Star. She probably was the Red Star. Back in the USSR, the Red Star was a symbol of their pride. She remembered the song she once heard in Moscow: _"One, two, three, Look! Pioneers are going there, singing songs to Lenin."_

" The song has just begun Harkness."

She whispered, her stare drifting away from him and looking at a far away, distant red star in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3 : Jilted Lovers

**Chapter 3 : Jilted Lovers**

Note : (For American Readers/Those Taught American English) I write in Australian English, so sorry if some words aren't written the way you usually see them!

Also, from a French Philosophy habit I write "Human"/"Humanity" with a capital "H".

* * *

Tya slowly emerged from her dream-world abyss. Her eyes feel softly sour as the sharp light poured into her sight. She frowned: she doesn't recall going into a bed. Did something happen yesterday? The sheets were carefully resting on her shoulders, and she was still in her bloody robe. Suddenly, with all the strength of her arms she pushed herself out of the bed, and as scanning the unknown room, she found some clean clothes sensibly folded on a chair. Tya squinted, and looked around. She obviously was in Rivet City, she recognized the heart-warming steel of the aircraft carrier. As her trenchant look scrutinized each aspect of the room, she laid her eyes on something familiar: The bag she brought back from Raven Rock. As she opened it up, she found her clothes from that day. It was hard to realise that when she was wearing these clothes she was still Human. Tya didn't consider herself as a Human entity anymore. She was some sort of monster to her own eyes. The reflection she saw in the mirror wasn't the daughter of Anton Zhirov, the strongly respected Russian wasteland explorer.

Her robe sledded on her meagre thighs. After sliding into the clean pair of jeans and tank top left on the chair, she hand-combed her hair hoping she'd look fine. She pulled something out of her bag to ease her nervousness: She didn't smoke a cigarette in quite some time now, and her nicotine levels weren't high enough. Tya lit it, and swiftly got out of the room.

Some guards were taking a break of the constant surveillance they had to assure. They eyed the Russian maiden as she came out of the room.

"Where is the market?" She asked with much improved English, but still with a heavy accent.

One of the women of the guard gathering showed her the stairwell by stretching a heavily scarred arm. They mostly remained silent when she came out, Tya felt quite uncomfortable and unwelcome.

As she swept through the stairwell, she casually jumped without any harm and she was able to hold herself up on the banisters without any serious complication. She noticed a stare and turned her head, and with alacrity she got down. It was Paul "Druggie" Cantelli, there was a long silence, and he stared blankly at Tya. After a little while he just raised his eyebrows, still with a dropping jaw and walked away as if it was only a mere hallucination amongst many.

Tya went to the door north of the stairs and skipped her cigarette still in her mouth. She saw the Lab from afar and curiosity got her. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and casually made it to the Lab. As she entered, she realised how high the ceilings were compared to the other rooms. She was impressed by how complete the lab was : She watched from afar the complex machines along with the fascinating scientists with their usual white gown. In Russia, scientists weren't as "tacky" to her, to be honest, she sometimes saw some in Moscow at the Lenin Library, but they were just wearing warm coats and didn't seem as professional. They were incredibly competent though.

Further away, Harkness was there. He was arguing an old man in a suit with a bodyguard. The bodyguard (as Tya guessed, after all the old man seemed like the kind of guy hating dust on his shoes) kept silent, and scrutinized the room of an eventual threat.

"I didn't hear about such a person Zimmer, stop fucking insisting. Now get out of here." Puffed Harkness out of irritation.

"I'm trying to retrieve my lost property here Chief. It your duty as a superior form of authority here that you help me, I know he's here." Responded Doctor Zimmer, with a low tone suggesting coldness to Tya's ears.

"That guy is up to no good." Tya thought, starting to frown, and keeping away and intervene if it was necessary.

She could see from far away Harkness' tough blue glare. She thought he was actually intimidating, and it was appealing. She even thought charming for a second. The wasteland definitely lacked of MEN, according to her standards of course.

Zimmer just got exasperated and walked off, passing right next to Tya. Followed by his pet bodyguard, he turned around and yelled, finger up in the air.

"I'll stay in this town until you deliver it to me!"

Harkness remained silent and watched Zimmer leave with his arms crossed. After Zimmer's exit, he sighed and went up to Tya on the catwalk structure. His expression drastically changed, a shy smile flew to his face as his eyes lightened up.

"You've been out for a while, its past six in the evening." He softly said.

"I think I needed that." Replied Tya, inhaling the smoke and taking the cigarette out of her mouth to drop her arm.

She stared at him straight in the eye, and her free hand came to stroke her jaw, partially hiding her mouth. Harkness puffed and looked away for a second.

"Now, madam, would you be up for a drink? You and I, just like we did before you went for your rampage?"

"Why you asking?" Obviously, Tya was always up for a good drink.

* * *

The Muddy Rudder was a mess as usual. Harkness actually enjoyed it, but for fairly obvious reasons, he didn't openly talk about that guilty pleasure. For sure the place was a mess, but it was lively, and amongst the Rivet City Druggies and "Patty the Drunk" swarming all over the place he was with a woman that caught his eye. She fascinated him, but not necessarily in an absolute positive way. Certainly, she was a good looking young woman. Harkness was unsure though about that woman's limits in getting what she wanted. To be honest, the sighting he had of her yesterday was frightening; it was as if she changed. He knew deep down that she was far from a bad person, she was not one of these usual wastelanders that'd be happy to scavenge and sell every bone of your cadaver.

"Tya, what happened there?" Yes, he wondered. Something in her eyes got darker, something strong that needs to be accomplished and if not would be a huge mess.

Tya stopped for an instant, eyes lowering to the scratched metal floor. She blankly drank another huge gulp of her vodka and lit another cig.

"Something suppose to happen?" She replied, raising her gaze again with an interrogated expression.

"I-I don't know, you didn't even talk about it once as from what I saw before you often talked passionately about your successes. I heard the news about Raven Rock today. Isn't that supposed to be a success?"

Tya finished her drink and slammed in on the counter. She stood up suddenly, straightening her skinny back.

"I am sorry, I-…"

Her lips quivered. She felt a stab in the throat. She turned around and ran to the door. As she slammed it, Harkness turned towards Belle Bonny embarrassed, she stared at Harkness nodding sideways, and flipping her head towards the exit.

"Well Chief I ain't goin' to run af'er her fer ya!"

He went to the pursuit of Tya. He too, had a lot on his mind. As he stumbled through the same old damp corridors, he reached the stairwell. He had an instinct, and headed for the airstrip.

* * *

The door spread wide open because of Harkness' precipitation and it slammed against the wall.

Tya was fiddling with the propeller of her plane, she was already turned around when he opened the door. Tya actually heard him from afar, for the least, she detected the running footsteps from the stairwell. A casual tech-guy wouldn't run in a panic state without being with other members of the staff. She remained silent, as Harkness, out of breath slowly walked up to her. She remained still, and hand on the blade she looked indifferently at Harkness, then turned her head around and fiddled with the propeller again.

"Sorry for that." She said head down, then looking back at him breathing out as he walked up next to her. He hair flowed with the wind, swiping her face.

"I guess I won't ask you the question again with the reaction you just had." He nervously laughed.

"It is complicated." She replied, sliding with a trembling hand her obnoxious hair behind her ear.

She licked her lips head down and breathed in as if she needed to say something. Harkness tilted his head forward, expecting a reply, or just a word. Something.

"I do not know… Hard to understand, I feel change in me. I… not human anymore." She whispered as her words flew into the autumn breeze.

"That makes the two of us." He silently replied looking upwards to a shimmering deep violet sky.

Dusk was coming in, but as Tya looked at him, his eyes still stood out. She admired that confident gaze. She felt weak with all that's been happening. She doesn't even understand why what happened affected her so much. She knew she was supposed to be strong, her father raised her like a warrior, teaching mental and physical strength since her youngest age. She knew how to fight things up wether it was in the brain or for the fists. She knew deep down that she was one of the toughest women around, possessed by this negative sentiment of vengeance overwhelming her true desires. She actually wanted to settle, and live peacefully for once. Tya was terribly ashamed of opening up to Harkness, but she needed someone to count on in this far-away-from-home place. She had no particular ally, accept from Dukov, who went god knows where. Tya was the kind of person to easily make some enemies since she was so strong hearted. She is the kind of person actually acting to change things instead the hypothetical jive she often heard. Obviously, she was hoping by keeping her head down that Harkness wasn't guessing what she was thinking. People seeing her flaws was highly prohibited due to her harshness towards herself.

"Something did happen." She said abruptly, not realising the silence that was viciously settling between the two extraordinary entities. "I do not know what Enclave did… prescise…ly (She was doubting about the right use of the word) but it caused change. I am more strong, more fast, more… " She hesitates a second and wiggled her forearms for imitating agility. "provornyy." She whispered, snapping her fingers. "…I do not know what I anymore." She sighed.

Harkness laid his arms on her shoulders with his hypnotizing glare. He gently rubbed his hands on her bony shoulders. He stopped, hands still on, and approached his head.

"Then make a strength out of it, and pride."

Tya was startled at first. She didn't expect a reaction like that. Why was he so kind to her? After all, he was the head of security of Rivet City, biggest and safest settlement in the whole D.C wasteland. He was supposed to be firm, and described as so by the settlers.

Harkness softened up. He knew it was wrong. He shouldn't get attached to someone, he had so much responsibility, it would only be a burden he supposed. However, the exotic woman staring at him deeply in the eye didn't seem like a threat, no matter what happened the other night. He felt trust, a thing that didn't get to him often concerning his relationships. Harkness was actually more of an introvert, keeping sentiments to himself in order to be accepted according to fantasized standards of the people of Rivet City. His heart warmed up. An uncomfortable yet pleasing shiver rushed through his spine.

"But you can be proud of yourself." He carried on, not aware of the long silence either. He laid his forehead on hers, eyes down "And if you need to rise, I'll be there to lift you up." He didn't control that last sentence, it came from the caverns of his guts, and his feelings took control, this feeling being a confused attraction. He gulped. Tya closed her eyes too. Slowly their faces got closer, even closer than they actually were. Tya sighed and bit her lip. Mutually, they kissed, shortly and rapidly. All within one shot. However, both of them felt this adrenaline spreading through their whole body, and they exchanged a passionate share of attraction, as they lips met again. Tya didn't know how long it lasted, but time was escaping, it also was as so for Harkness. They both felt tension circulating through their veins.

"A Room?" She smiled lifting her look up to meet his, she puffed a second.

"My room." He nodded as a shy smile grew on his face.

* * *

**(Music : Keeping the streets empty for me – Fever Ray)**

They were both in Harkness' quarters, kissing, stroking each other as a fusion of two souls lost in a fog. It was as all was out of impulsivity, but it had sense at the same time, meaning, and a purpose. She detached his armour, he squiggled out of if, it was complicated of course considering the firing desire to get to the act. He slid his hand under her shirt, and as the clothes were eagerly taken off, the two opposite sexes started their battle to who would give the more to the other. Harkness exhaled in Tya's neck, leaving her with a pleasured sigh. Tenderness took over, it was slow, and the two bodies became one, each kiss was like a blessing, and Tya held to the strong body thrusting itself into her. She caressed his two round deltoids, sticking her head in his neck. He didn't seem to mind her bony body, her hip bones were sticking out, same for her ribs, but he ignored it. Her insecurity flushed away during the act. Harkness felt a heart-warming sensation growing across his whole body. As he rushed his hand to her nape, he felt the touch of her soft skin invaded by goose bumps. Tya felt his body shaking tenderly. Between the come and go's, he breathed even louder, she felt as an entity again, like a person that she was before the attack on Raven Rock. Also, she hasn't done that kind of thing in a while, however, she what she was doing was genuine, she was getting feelings for him. That was Tya's biggest flaw: Always counting on only one ally at a time and getting attached too quickly. She ignored her interior warning. Both of them reached the peak that was building up slowly but surely. It seemed like an volcanic explosion, a Manichean way of settling things, she gagged herself into his collar bone, he did the same to her, and their sweet sighs echoed through the night.

**(End of Song)**

* * *

They were facing each other, Harkness was holding his head up with his right hand, as Tya just had both of her forearms as a pillow. He brought the sheet up and gently put it up to her shoulder to keep her warm. They shared the pillow, and neither of them has been saying a single thing. They only cuddled and discovered each other. Harkness went on top of her and looked down.

"Tya, I have to leave Rivet City." He sighed.


	4. Chapter 4 : Transparent Blurs & TSW

**Chapter 4 : Transparent Blurs and the Sinful Worm**

29/07/2013 : I might re-read the other chapters and make some eventual changes, first going for the layout! So starting today you might want to re-read the other chapters, but don't worry, I won't make some plot-changing changes, so the whole story will still follow!

When Tya thinks she always thinks in Russian (as proved by the italic police) , so don't be surprised by the correct grammar! ( ;-P )

Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

"What?" Tya replied, backing off a second, still under Harkness.

"I have no choice, do you remember earlier? When you said you weren't human anymore? Well, apparently I never was."

Tya looked at him confused, her tongue made a cluck sound and she turned her head away. She got out of Harkness' embrace and sat arms straight on the side of the bed.

"I am an android." He puffed.

Tya turned her head to him alarmed, she noticed his genuinely lost gaze, but she was confused about what an android was.

"Android?" She asked, tilting her head down.

"Like some sort of very human looking robot."

"Ah, chelovekopodobnyy robot, Android…" She kept her head down, she didn't even look at him anymore, and she realised how selfish she was going to get because of her feelings.

"I'm the one doctor Zimmer was looking for, it is a wastelander that gathered all the proof and has been showing it to me."

Tya felt guilty. Yes she did, although she knew that guiltiness was a sin of egocentricity, she couldn't help but also feel frustrated: She would've liked to discover Harkness' true identity herself, not some other person. She knew it was incredibly egocentric to think about such a thing when he obviously was in distress.

"What you going to do?" She snuffled.

"Leave Rivet City and all behind, and get as far away as I can."

"I suppose that mean I am not come with you." She breathed.

Harkness nodded sideways slowly, Tya's eyes got all shiny. He embraced her, holding her tight and kissing her head.

"We'll meet again I'm sure of it. But I cannot allow myself to bring the Commonwealth here, that's where I came from, and they're not the most empathetic people around."

Tya shortly nodded staring blankly away.

"I understand. I am so sorry." She whimpered, looking at him again, "I only think about me!"

"That's alright." He replied, hugging her even tighter. "I did announce this bluntly. You must get out of here too, after what you told me, Zimmer would be very glad to lay his hands on you. I know where you can be safe, sadly I won't be able to stay with you."

"You have to stay." She growled, standing up suddenly and putting her usual clothes back on. She turned around back to Harkness whilst sliding into her leather trousers. After she was done she lit a cigarette.

"Why so? I'm risking the life of many citizens here."

Tya kneeled arms resting on the memorable bed. She stared at him straight in the eye and fiddled with his hair.

"What Rivet City People be without you?"

Harkness froze and his eyes widen.

"They need you."

"Yes but-"

"_Niet_, Rivet City needs strong handed you. You stay. I go away."

Harkness sighed a second, he hid behind his folded forearms as if pondering. He bumped his forehead softly two or three times to set his thoughts straight. He was still very excited about what just happened. He did genuinely like that woman standing in from of him right at this instant. He breathed in.

"You're right. Alright I'll stay, but can you promise me something?" Harkness' voice was getting croaky with the night time coming in.

Tya nodded with a gentle smile.

"I'll bring you to the Anacostia Metro station, you're going to head for The Mall metro station within the tunnels. After that, go to the museum of history, up to Underworld. Beware though, you won't be used to the people you're going to see there, but they're human, don't worry. Go to the ninth circle, and talk to the bartender, Azrukhal, I'm going to give you something you have to give to him, and tell him I sent you. It'll keep you safe. In worst cases, I can bring you th-"

"No, no, no I will be fine. I am tough. Even more than in Russia. I put enough on your back."

Harkness didn't insist for a very simple reason : He saw that Tya didn't like having to rely on someone. She was more of a loner, he didn't even try to wonder why. The attack on Moscow must've been a mess if her hatred for the Enclave was so. He knew she'd be fine, especially the way she mentioned her new capacities. She would make a blood bath of anything standing in her way, but she needed someone by her side that was just like her, that's what he thought for the least. That was the reason he was sending her to the Museum of History.

"We go now lazy?" She giggled softly pinching his nose.

Harkness smiled. His hair was all messy, but to Tya's standards, it looked way better than his usual clean and proper hair-do.

* * *

**(Music : Jilted Lovers – The Naked and Famous [Pick up at ~2.16])**

They were outside Rivet City now, Harkness was leading the way up to the Anacostia Crossing Metro Station. The night spread through a clear sky, and the cold breeze was bitter, biting off the skin off the cheek skin of desolate trespassers. Harkness had this feeling Tya belonged to the realm of the night. He didn't know why. Because she spent most of her life in metro tunnels? The reason was unknown, she was just as paradoxical and mysterious as that impalpable entity lying in the old underground ruins. He was carrying her bag, but only because he insisted. She actually didn't talk since he picked it up. But deep down, it made Harkness giggle, because as much as she can be of a very sharp reasoning and intelligence, she sometimes tried to get her childhood back. Sadly, he noticed that she might've not known a peaceful childhood. The station was just in front, the sound of the cracking rubble and debris stopped as the two ceased their advancement. Harkness slowly let go of the bag.

**(End of song)**

**( Music : Good bye My Love – Tyler Bates )**

"Here we are."

He turned round to see Tya's face before she was off to start something big. He knew that it was only a matter of weeks before he'd hear about the Red Star avenging her country and people. Tya turned too and instant later, she approached him."

"So this goodbye." She affirmed, exhaling nervously and looking down to a destroyed ground.

"I wouldn't be so sure hey!" He replied, grabbing her by the waist to bring her closer.

They both moved behind the ruins to avoid being seen by any member of the personnel or resident of the ship. As they reached the pile of wrecked concrete and metal foundations, Tya rested her two hands gently on his jaw line and pressed her forehead against his.

"It is goodbye. I will not be the same later. But you stay Harkness alright?" She whimpered nervous.

"Oh don't you worry about that I'm not in a dynamic of change, I'll still be your fucked up android Harkness." To Harkness, jokes were good to ease down an atmosphere, indeed, Tya smiled a second.

After she gulped, they both kissed each other, it seemed short for them two. She grabbed his hair, smelling his odour for what she knew was to be the last time she did so. Tya was shivering and whimpering. She hid in his neck and tightened the embrace. He strokes her hair, and kissed her again. When the kiss ended, Tya rushed towards her bag and of one hand grabbed her rifle and threw the bag up to her shoulder with the other. She swiftly orientated her body towards Harkness for a last glance.

"You do your best, I do the same." She said, doing her typical two-finger salute before vanishing into the labyrinth of the D.C underground, tears dropping. She felt ashamed.

As Tya approached the gate, she grabbed the wire and thought a second, she looked back, and she could hear that Harkness didn't move. She got a little bit too passionate, her dad always used to say, passion is a dangerous thing. She firmly grabbed the handle and opened it to slide through the darkest place in the whole wasteland.

To honour her father, there was going to be nothing with Harkness anymore, it was done, and meant to be forgotten.

**(End of Song)**

* * *

**( Music : Coda – Taylorythm )**

The tunnels were damp, dusty and a smell of madness and dried up blood stained the air. She noticed how the ceiling was quite low, the D.C metro tunnels were not for the claustrophobic. It was incredibly different from the Russian metro stations she lived in : They were higher, more grand and luxurious. The Americans were filled their contempt ego with simple, modern and efficient structures. The rubble overwhelmed the ground amongst the torn ceiling and marked paving. She already heard a presence further ahead. _"Girl, it's time to kick some ass like you used to."_ She thought, as the thought grew inside her head up to her spine, Tya readied her loyal AK-47 and slowly walked ahead into the station. Her walk was quite slow, but assured, she frowned, feeling strength devouring her body. Ahead, raiders. Those bloody dipshits, she was ready to put her new body at test. Harkness was right, her change was her new strength, might as well use it for a greater good.

Just before entering the station, she dropped her bag and entered the mayhem-zone. The raiders turned around to see a determined blonde avenger, with her hair swiping through a blow of metro wind.

"Well fuck if that isn't eye candy!" Exclaimed a red-Mohawk one, grabbing his rifle.

Tya didn't say a word, she already detected : Five assholes were in this very place. Five? That isn't that much of a job. She slowly aimed at the raider, and a swarm of bullets raged tearing up an empty silence. His skull was perforated six times, and as his friends came along to assist, they witnessed the falling body of their ally. Through the cursing addressed to her, she continued her march as they raised their knives and guns. _"No time for kid games children."_ She thought, a smirk drawing itself on her tan face. As one approached her to stab her with a knife she knocked him out by hitting him with her gun, she swirled the rifle around to perform a perfect aim towards his nape. Two down, three left. As she approached, she gave the toughest kick she had knocking out an aggressive woman cursing at the Red Star. The other ones were ready to aim, one tried to shoot, but the bullet flew right into the skull of the woman Tya raised as a human shield, she threw the cadaver, and grabbed the man's neck dodging the musketry of his last standing ally. She broke his neck with a face-to-knee hit and shot the last one between the two eyes.

_"Boom."_ She sighed.

She rushed for her bag and threw it again over her shoulder. She pushed herself over the steel railing of the destructed platform and ran on the abandoned metro wagon. She jumped back to the ground before rushing through the tunnels. It was her element.

**(End of song)**

* * *

Finally she saw some ray of light. It was the exit, she made sure she was at the mall station, and threw herself out. She took a deep breath. It was quite early in the morning, and dawn painted the sky up with splendour. The rose and yellow colours of the heavenly arc merged into a peaceful shy blue. As she walked up the stairs, she finally saw the centre of Washington D.C. It made her recall some warm memories of her father bringing some postcards from his adventures. Tya remembered one of Washington D.C, she always wanted to actually go there. She didn't realise how much the human nature destroyed what it built itself. The Washington monument was still standing proudly ahead as she scanned her surroundings. Even after Humanity's bloodiest chapter, the structure amongst the creaking steal noises continued to show the pride of a glorified past. Behind her was the The Lincoln Memorial. According to Harkness, she was less than a hundred meters away from the Museum of History, where she was supposed to find this Ahzrukhal. She peacefully walked towards the monument, scrutinizing the destruction. She felt as if the USSR and the USA weren't that different from each other, they faced the same fear and destruction from the nukes. Moscow was the same, apart from the permanent bitter weather she got used to back there.

As she carried on with her philosophical march, she noticed the great pond to her right. She approached it, and watched her reflection. She didn't change. She was still who she was, what the Enclave did to her didn't deform or shake her like she'd expected. Tya still noticed that blunt smile, and her dimpe on her right cheek when she smiled. Yes, it was still her. Tya felt like she got over what happened, no matter how much her honour and integrity were drawn down. She didn't even realise that she got up to the monument with her mind-roaming. She passed in front of a Brotherhood of steel initiated guarding the Western side of the Mall, the click of his gun pulled her out of her mind.

"What are you here for?" Asked the Initiate with a muffled voice due to the helmet.

Tya rose her arms in the air suddenly looking at the Initiate with round eyes.

"I'm just passing."

"You have a weird accent. Move along." Arrogantly continued the member of the Brotherhood.

_"Well if he knew I was the one blowing Raven Rock up I bet he would not have reacted that way. Ungrateful son of a bitch." _She muttered in Russian, as she lit up another cigarette.

As she passed the monument, she encountered two other members of the famous brotherhood, she overheard their conversation.

"… wonder though who could've done such a thing all by himself!" Said one of them, obviously impressed.

"Well, the Enclave has such advanced technology, I wouldn't want to mess with the person who did it, However, I suppose who ever did that is on our side! After all, it is only to our advantage that Raven Rock got blown up!"

"If I ever meet that person, I'd be proud to give him a handshake."

_"Why do they automatically assume it was a man doing such a thing?"_ Thought Tya, irked by the soldiers' fantasised idea of a hero. _"Whatever anyway, I should be grateful they actually see me as a hero for this." _

Finally, after a long hike through the terrifying tunnels and cracked tracks she arrived to the Museum of History. The building was similar to others around. She acknowledged the presence of tall, strong and vicious entities roaming through the centre of the zone.

She noticed the presence of another being. This time it was a human, as she thought. However, as the human approached her, she noticed her burned figure. Her skin was crippled by everlasting scars and her wretched memories of war. She came up, her blurred stare analysed if Tya was a threat or not. Tya took a conversation initiative.

"Excuse-me, this place where Underworld?"

"Well tourist, yeah it is. You looking for trouble?" Asked the living corpse-woman.

"Oh no not! I am searching Ahzrukhal!" Denied Tya, tilting palms up.

"Well you are in the right place, just go in and straight ahead you'll land into Underworld. Azhrukhal will be just in the ninth circle, at your left, up the left stair, tourist."

"You can call me tourist." Answered Tya, with a short giggle. "Thank you."

As Tya walked over to the heavy wooden entrance, the woman waved.

"So long sight-seer, the name's Tulip!"

"Tya me!" Saluted the Red one.

* * *

Tya spread the titanic oak door open, the desperate yells of the demented departed seemed like the only living thing across the hall. She walked on slowly, analysing each detail of the tall ceiling. In front of her, was a long circular counter, she found old pamphlets and maps from the ancient museum. It must've been such an amazing place before. She felt rusty knowledge circulating through her veins. She marched onwards, and arrived to a circular hall with the skeleton of a beast she never heard about. She bent over, rifle in hand over a little rectangular panel. The partially erased writing showed : "Tyrannosaurus Rex". _"What are these things?!"_ Wondered Tya, scrutinizing the bones. She looked to her left and saw a huge arc with a massive skull enthroning the whole hall. It was wrecked, but for some reason it reminded her of the Lenin Statue in Novodevichy back in Moscow. It was the same grandness reduced to nothing more but ruins because its own creators.

Tya felt nervous all of a sudden. She was into uncharted territory, but now, she was going to meet another community other than Rivet City. Deeply, she wished she was going to be accepted within it, and not considered as a complete foreigner who had no place in America. This time, she walked up to the other massive door, the entrance to Underworld.

* * *

She entered nervously, and what was striking was how different the inhabitants were to the other Wastelanders she was able to meet. They were like the woman she saw outside, walking survivors. She immediately assumed that it was radiation that caused their condition. However, she wasn't scared of them, she just admired the structure she was in, and how incredibly well conserved it was. She went up to a blonde man amongst the others, he obviously had difficulty walking straight.

"Hello!" She smiled skipping up to him.

"Errrr… Hi." Replied the man with a drunken slur.

"Do you know where Underworld?" She continued, with a seemingly lost gesture.

"Yeah upstairs… Wait.. What was I saying? Oh yeah… The generators, I don't kn-know where they are… Better off asking Win-t-t-throp…"

Tya stood there confused, as the blonde living cadaver walked off, meandering through an invisible maze. She felt uncomfortable stares settling on her. She was incredibly different from the others

She walked up the stairs and got to the ninth circle. The small panel to her side confirming her arrival with grossly indicated with a crimson "9th" painted out. She entered, and finally was where Harkness wanted her to be.

The bar itself was insalubrious. She felt the insecure atmosphere drowned in the smell of whiskey within the fraction of a second of her inhaling. She puffed, and so she decided it was the appropriate time to light a cigarette. As she did so, she felt something heavy weighing on her shoulders, and as she looked to her right, an incredibly tall silhouette was throwing its doubt on her. She was indeed fascinated at first, she felt incredibly small through the steel arm-crossed gaze the man gave her. His face was crippled into a fierce expression, and all the dangers of his past came out in a sculpted, scarred figure he was. He too, was burned because of radiation, his skin was as if ripped off by force, and red messy dispersed locks of hair were flowing to the right. She cleared her throat, but out of dignity she frowned too, cigarette dropping with a careless slope out of her mouth. She escaped of the competitive stare, and moved on towards the counter. Behind it, was another burned man. This time, she saw no good in his eyes. The only trustworthy thing about the man was the quality of his suit. Her usual bitter expression drew itself on her face again.

"You Ahrukhal?" She asked, frowning of doubt.

"This has to be the one and only" The man confirmed, with a certain distinguishable look of a liar.

Tya already thought he was an asshole. She immediately didn't like him, not one single bit.


	5. Chapter 5 : Non-Lonely Road

**Chapter 5 : Non-Lonely Road**

* * *

"I came from Rivet City." Said Tya, lifting her shades up to her forehead. "I come by Harkness."

"Well if you don't have a shit English." Grinned Ahzrhukhal, grabbing a bottle from under the counter to settle it on the bar.

Tya froze a second and lifted a fierce gaze to the corpse's eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Oh did I offend you? Little Russian Commie?"

Tya controlled her anger, she loudly exhaled from her nose, noticing the tough bouncer's incessant stare behind her. She felt that the man behind already had his finger on the trigger.

"Look, I have message for you, I deliver it, we done." She frowned, searching for a letter Harkness gave her before she left.

As she grabbed it from her pocket she slammed it on the counter and a hidden growl was stuck in her eyes. As she living-dead took the piece of paper, she turned around resting her elbows on the counter, putting her cigarette back into her mouth. The bouncer didn't stop looking at her, and as she met his gaze, both were determined not drop the threatening look they sent each other.

"Alright." Ahzrukhal smirked.

Tya turned back, as her competitor still maintained silently his contest.

"So basically your lover-boy wants you to have this guy over there." He read, pointing towards the inexpressive body-guard.

_"Oh shit." _She thought. _"Harkness really wants me dead doesn't he."_

She didn't even bother to turn around, even with the indicative vivacious look of Ahzrukhal. She quickly understood that he didn't even respect the guy, or maybe he didn't even care about anyone. She didn't appreciate Ahzrukhal mentioning Harkness as her lover-boy, Harkness wasn't the kind of man to be all soft and tender all the time.

"I guess so." She coldly said, staring blankly at the counter, resting her forearms on it, cigarette reduced to ashes.

"If you want him, it's two thousand caps."

"You can buy human to you? Nice thinking. He is not merchandise."

Ahzrukhal sniggered at her comment.

"We can have an arrangement, other than money, if you know what I mean."

He crossed the line. She was not a piece of meat, and never, she'd let her body fall into the claws of this darkly-intended man. She suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him over to her, frowning even more, she felt like her face was into a fusion phase because of the intensity of her anger.

"I can understand you feel horny. But you stink breath." She snorted.

She heard the gun click behind her. Tya didn't even bother to turn around. From her bag, she grabbed a plastic bag full of caps. Keeping her fist clenched, she slammed the bag on the counter.

_"Big fucking deal asshole." _She roared in Russian. Staring still until he let go of his pointless dignity.

"Alright, Alright, no need to get nasty."

"Caps there, now your part of the deal or I make a bloodbath."

Ahzrukhal paused a second. Tya still felt the cold gun in her nape. Ahzrukhal negated to the menacing presence behind her. As soon as he did so, the gun lowered. He bent down unwillingly, sending a cold gaze to the Red Star. She stood up, face like a cold concrete ground. She started to think that she was more imposing that she actually was. As Ahzrukhal got back up again, he set a damaged piece of paper on the table. She felt a slight shiver from the giant behind her.

"Alright, he's all yours, now get the fuck out of here before I turn all Underworld against you!"

"Sure." Replied Tya, absolutely indifferent of his menace. She grabbed the piece of paper and turned around to the giant amused. She hold the paper with her thumb and index, waving it back and forth. She swore she saw the a light in the Bouncer's eyes shine.

"So you're my new employer." He assumed, shotgun still in hand. His voice was hoarse, and somewhat different from the other voices of the inhabitants of Underworld. He was confident, he seemed like the kind of person to get things done without a single sigh. She liked that, Tya could tell that he was sure of his skills.

"Seems so." She affirmed, with a grin and the guilty pleasure of taking a powerful relation away from an asshole.

"Please, wait here I need to take care of something." He replied. She felt this sadistic grin he was wearing deep down.

His blurred blue eyes got lively all of a sudden, and he walked over to Ahzrukhal. At that moment she realised how tall the Bouncer actually was. He was at least two meters, he too, could carry a whole world on his shoulders.

"So Ahzrukhal, I heard I am no longer at your service."

"Yes Charon, came to say goodbye?"

_"Sharon?"_ She wondered. _"So that's his name, sounds like "spherical*". It also reminds me of these old myths I used to hear. Wasn't he the boat guy from hell?"_

"Yes." He nodded.

As he pronounced those words, his shotgun clicked and he shot Ahzrukhal three times before putting it away. The asshole's body was exploded into a pieces, she remained silent. _"Ooooh I'm going to like this guy."_ Tya thought, witnessing the scene with a smirk.

"Alright let's go." Said Charon, surreptitiously.

"Alright, wait, I'll be back too." She lifted her index up and grabbed the bottle Ahzrukhal let on the table earlier. She rushed towards the corpse, as she found the solitary head still rolling on the floor, she smashed the bottle on it with such strength it got crushed. The glass shards swarmed on the floor, such as the blood flooded. The terrified murmurs of the despaired witnesses gathered to criticize such bloody methods. Tya ignored them, she turned back to her new companion, putting her glasses back over her eyes.

"Now, we go, but first, vodka calls!" She smiled fully.

Damn that was satisfying. She knew her barbaric pulses sometimes were incredibly insane sometimes, but she never backed out for people like Ahzrukhal. After a fraction of a second, Tya realized that maybe that didn't make her any better than him. To be honest to herself, she was more in a impulsive mood than reacting with logic and thought. It was for sure that she wasn't brainless though.

* * *

The releasing of her anger felt was a relief. She was also kind of happy to have someone by her side. Although she would never mention it, Tya was frightened of being alone. Not afraid of a peaceful solitude, but more of being abandoned. At first, her relationship with Harkness was better to be put to an end because of that everlasting fear of it happening. Was it due to an unremembered trauma? She didn't know, but the thing Tya was certain of, was that being let down wasn't the least of her worries. Even if not told, she needed someone to uplift her in difficult times, even if she could eventually do it herself.

They entered the bar set at the opposite of the mezzanine, there was the other bar : "Carol's Place". She did need a drink, and according to her traditional education, a new member of her moving life was to be celebrated. They threw themselves in, and sat at a table.

Charon remained absolutely silent. As he sat, he didn't even blink an eye. Tya didn't mind the lack of conversation, she just needed someone to watch over her no matter what could happen in the end. She was practically impossible to beat up, but however, sometimes one's strength is not in his physical skills, but more the support around him.

A sweet bartender came along, apparently her name was Greta, her yellow smile cheered up Tya. Tya didn't mind the appearance of the people of Underworld. Deep inside, she was raised with an ideal of tolerance, especially towards those who suffered.

"What can I get you?" Asked the heart-warming Greta, dressed up in a gorgeous old rose dress.

"Vodka please." Tya replied happily, "What you want Sharon?"

Charon still sat, he was actually irked by the mispronunciation of his name.

"Nothing." He threw, arms still crossed and looking away.

The bartender came back with a bottle of Vodka. As Tya checked, it was indeed 40% Alcohol. After all, the real water of life had to be of that percentage of alcohol. Charon sat there looking away still. Tya was feeling bad about dragging him in like that.

"You want some?" She asked, leaning over the table to share her drink.

"No." He replied, looking back with a careless stare.

Tya shrugged. Very well then. If he was expecting her to constantly being talkative and inclusive, too bad for him. She would not spend her time running after him.

A man suddenly walked past. As he noticed Tya she went back. The striking thing about that man was his green hair. As Tya was drinking and realising in a second fraction she widely opened her eyes out of surprise, lips still gripping the lid of the bottle.

"Well hello, you seem to have some time to spare! Looking for a job?"

Tya put the bottle down, Charon looked at the man with defiance.

"If you meaning thing kinky no thanks." She replied between two hiccup strikes.

Charon rolled his eyes inhaling before tilting his head towards the left.

"Uh, no, not so much, more like you can win some money, since you're a smoothskin, you might be interested."

"For what?"

"Bonus points you're not American, I have some assholes to track down and I would be ready to pay you for bringing me keys from their dead bodies basically."

She shook her head one time, eyes still wide open.

"You trust a stranger for your job?" She smiled, looking up towards the green-haired man.

"Take it or leave it. My name's Crowley."

Tya stared at him insistently, a sharp grin grew on her face.

* * *

Tya was standing to the first location of the first bounty. Her new bodyguard was there, by her side arms still crossed as if still at war, a war of invisible gazes, a strong erased blue gaze scrutinizing the wide sky, ready for the final run.

As usual, the omnipresent destruction surrounded the Red Star. She nearly felt like destruction was a fate that belonged to her. In front of her, was a grand building, and it was only up to her to actually step in and mark herself into the wasteland. She deeply wanted to leave a footstep into the wasteland's dust. But for now she needed to stay simple. Chin up, she exhaled determinedly before entering a structure that might be an incredible change. Charon, silent as ever, followed her un-strapping his rifle from his tough back.

As she arrived inside, a man was in the middle of two girls both breathing into his neck and whispering smutty phrases and hypothetical situations into his ear. She nearly didn't recognize him at first, she put her dear assault rifle back and smiled. The man in question squinted, as if questioning what was set in front of his very eyes. Tya stood still, panting happily, and after a shot silence she ran up to him almost euphorically.

"_Dukov!_" She shrieked, cheeks at their summit.

* * *

**(* "шаро" (Sharo) means "spherical" in Russian)**


End file.
